Back When
Back When is the 7th episode in the Fugly Hoes: The College Years. After three months of studying and not really hanging out, the Fugly Hoes are back with a vengeance, but other than Angelika and Sydney, the dynamic of the Fuglies have changed, everyone but Sydney is single, and although she loves being married to Angelika, she misses being single. It was written by Kyle Plot It has been a stress filled past few months for the Fuglies. Sydney, Angelika, Lily, Joe and Kyler were stressing out over exams. Meanwhile: Matt, Nathan, Kyle and Tim are all working their asses so they can get into FHC. None of them have really hung out in a while. Now that School's done, the other five need to look for Jobs. But when the school doors closed, the Fuglies break free and all hell breaks loose. Kyler leads them off to get wasted Come and Get It, but Angelika and Sydney decide to be boring and stay at home. Angelika misses how they were when the were first married. but Sydney thinks that they are doing just fine. Sydney thinks that Angelika is gorgeous and tells her with an Avril Lavigne song, Angelika tells her that she hasn't had more than a five minute conversation with Sydney in 3 months, Hot/Hot & Cold. Kyler begins to notice that Joe is beginning to drink too much ever since they broke up. Joe calls him crazy but then makes out with another guy, who was dancing with Kyle right in front of him, leading Kyle to push Joe onto the ground, but he falls on top of someone else and falls down the stairs. Joe wakes up and realizes that he might have a bit of a problem but shakes it off, Chandelier. Joe apologizes to Kyle and they make up. But the next night, Sydney sneaks out after Angelika goes to a sleep clinic. The rest of the Fuglies are surprised to see that Sydney is back and already white girl wasted. It's also Karaoke night at the bar they are at and Sydney, Joe, Lily and Nathan sing How We Do (Party) . Sydney ends up in bed with Lily. Angelika notices that someone else is in the shower when she gets home, and sees Sydney reading a Playboy magazine on the couch. She sees Lily exit the bed room like she would if it was teh walk of shame. Angelika pretends like she doesnt notice, but she does, Perfume. On the next night, which is a Friday. Joe and Kyle decide to get all skanked up and see who can get the most boys on the dance floor. Nathan wants to join in as does Lily, Move. The night ends in a threeway...tie with Kyle, Nathan and Joe all getting ten numbers. Lily didn't get any because it was a Gay Club, so she flopped hard. Sydney and Angelika are sitting at hime not even looking at each other. Sydney because she feels guilty. Angelika because she is seething with anger. Sydney tries to apologize, but chooses the wrong song, I Hate This Part. Angelika says that she is happy that it was at least with Lily. But then tells Sydney that she is pissed off that she didn't tell her that she was unhappy, that she wanted to party more, Wrecking Ball . Sydney asks if they are going to be okay, and Angelika says that they will, that they aren't like Lily and Matt. The Fuglies gather together and sing their first group number in months, Mamma Mia. After the song is over, the police barg in and arrest Kyle and Joe on charges of Public Drunkeness and Grevious Bodily harm. Nathan, Lily and Joe ask what the charges and who gave them out. A boy steps out covered in bruises and a broken arm. It's Andy. Songs